


Floweytale

by katty_tpose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Floweytale, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, although its less "suffering" and more "incredibly lonely and sad", boy do i like making my favorite characters suffer, sorry flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katty_tpose/pseuds/katty_tpose
Summary: Welcome home to FLOWEYTALE.





	Floweytale

**Author's Note:**

> for context:
> 
> this takes place years after a true pacifist run, where all the monsters have left the underground for the surface. flowey is left by himself to lament.

Flowers made for good company, he found.  
They never judged you for your sins, or rattled on about love.  
They stayed to listen to your rants and rambles.  
It felt oddly refreshing for him. 

LOVE was scarce now that the Underground was devoid of sentient life.  
Maybe he didn't need it, however.  
His boredom was quickly growing without anybody to play with, though...  
Ah well, he'd made his choice long ago. 

Often, he'd burrow with the Echo Flowers and listen to their messages and wishes.  
He was never the type of person to stick around for something relaxing,  
But it felt nice regardless.  
Entrancing, almost. 

When he did get bored, though...  
Cuts and dents were sometimes found in empty buildings and lifeless plants.  
Not like anyone cared about them though.  
After all, the Underground might as well have been dead to the monsters above, now. 

Everyone left for surface life.  
He sometimes found himself wondering how it must've been for everyone up there.  
Must've been better than down here, at least —  
Down in the world under. 

Years went by, time went on.  
Still, nobody came.  
He didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse.  
Loneliness was tiring.

Tiring.  
That was the life he lived, the life he carved out for himself.  
Boy, he was really wishing he joined the others above.  
But alas, he made his choice long ago. 

~~He was really regretting that choice. ~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

After a while, a pillar from the Ruins cracked and fell.  
He probably shouldn't have abused it so much.  
It looked like it was in pain.  
Could it feel pAin? Like him?

Later that day, the Ruins entrance found itself barricaded with vines.  
It was better this way.  
Too painful, he realized, for him to have that place accessible.  
He almost laughed for any small humans who might foolishly fall with no way up.

~~But it's not funny. ~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~

Everything was empty.  
The Underground's inhabitant was empty.  
Perfect home for a loveless creature.  
Welcome home to FLOWEYTALE.


End file.
